1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tread module for use in constructing an internal or external walkway or stairway and to a walkway or stairway incorporating said tread module.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a particular need to protect roof structures from damage by maintenance and other personnel moving thereover, and to assist in ensuring the safety of such personnel. Such needs include also the provision of roof-top fire escape routes. In response to these needs it is well known, particularly for industrial and commercial premises, to construct on a roof top both continuous walkways, which may be level or slightly inclined, and also series of steps in the form of stairways for movement of personnel over more steeply inclined surfaces.
The variety of roof pitch angles and the distances over which a walkway is to be provided means that in general bespoke on-site construction work is necessary. However the relative difficulties typically encountered when working in a roof top environment, and exposure to weather, makes it particularly advantageous to provide means for minimising or simplifying the on-site construction work.
Another requirement which needs to be taken into account is that of ensuring that the tread surface does not of itself present a significant safety hazard.
Disadvantages of many known walkway systems include difficulty of and time for on-site construction, relative expense, cost of component parts and relatively high weight.